Un ángel llora
by Serenaortega
Summary: ¿Que harías si le tienes que mentir a tus propios hijos y que la persona que amas esta cerca tuyo y no te das cuenta ?que pasaría si tus hijo descubre la gran mentira que les has dicho ,odiarías al pasado o a las personas culpables
1. Chapter 1

**nota:** los personajes son de de naoko takeuchi no me pertecen (sailor moon), estare un poco ocupada para subir los capitulos este es mi primer fanfic lean detenidamente porque esta relacionadado con una cancion que me gusto mucho gracias y tengan mucha paciencia.

capitulo 1: el deseo del corazon de Serena

-Hola mi nombre es Serena tengo 16 años y voy en primero de preparatoria

-Serena levantate ya son mas de las 8 _dijo Luna_

-oh no voy llegar tarde _dice Serena mientras se levanta y se pone el uniforme_

-buenos dias mamá _dice Serena mientra esta bajando las escaleras_

-buenos dias Serena -ella es mi mamá su nombre es Serenity tiene el mismo peinado que yo pero su color de cabello es como un blanco

-¿ por que Luna no me despertó antes?

-Luna fue a despertarte hace 30 minutos y no despertastes

\- no me di cuenta _dije mientras salia de la casa_

\- es cierto hoy es el primer dia de clases creo que me encontrare con el arrogante cuando llegue a ya la preparatoria _dije mientras iba comiendo y llegando a la preparatoria recien toco el timbre_

-Serena llegastes a tiempo _dijo Mina_

-Serena otra vez te quedastes dormida verdad- _dijo Rei_

Rei no la molestes no ves que llego a tiempo _dijo Ami_

-Vas a llegar tarde tambien este año cabeza de chorlito _dijo el arrogante_

 _-_ eres muy grosero debistes de haberte quedado de año _dije porque siempre me molesta_

 _\- dejen de peliarse los dos por lo menos este año no se pelen dijo Lita_


	2. el deseo del corazon de Serena parte 2

_**Nota : Aquí esta la continuación del capitulo anterior**_

 _hola Haruka ,Michiru dije porque no quería hablar de eso_

 _Hola Serena veo que no te quedaste de año_

 _No Haruka pase de año menti_

 _Si paso de año pero viniendo en las vacaciones dijo el arrogante que parece que me vio cuando salía para venir a las clases de recuperación_

 _No te metas en lo que no te importa dije muy molesta_

 _así pasaron las horas para salir de clases y me fui_

 _Ya llegue mama_

 _Hola serena como estas_

 _Muy bien mentí_

 _Me fui a mi habitación me bañe y abrí la ventana y pedí un deseo :_

 _Porque mis amigas tienen novio "ex cesión Rei y Seiya " y yo , quisiera tener un novio y ser muy feliz_

 _Dijo Serena y se fue a dormir._

 **Bueno ya subiré otro capítulo dejen sus comentarios**


	3. una noticia que cambia la vida de 2

**Nota: voy a subir los capítulos que pueda pero tengan mucha paciencia**

Capitulo 2: una noticia que cambiara la vida de 2

Serena pov

Escucho la alarma de mi habitación hoy la programe a las 7:00am para despertarme, levante y Luna ya venía a despertarme pero se sorprendió al verme despierta tan temprano y me dijo:

Serena te has despertado temprano verdad

Me bañe y fui a desayunar para irme a la preparatoria me hice mi peinado de dos odangos en el cabello y me fui

Las chicas se sorprendieron al verme tan temprano pero lo mas raro fue que no vi al antipatico de Darien y pregunte

.Chicas donde esta Darien

No sabemos nada talvez tubo algo que hacer y no puede estar aquí

Ecuche que llego y sento a lado mio y molesto

Oye cabeza de chorlito tu llegando temprano esto es un milagro

No te burles le dije y llego la señorita Mónica

Darien pov

Escucho la alarma de mi habitación hoy la programe a las 7:00am para despertarme, levante y veo que viene Arthemis a despertarme pero me dijo algo que me molesto mucho:

Vaya que ya te despertaste príncipe de la tierra, siempre me dice príncipe de la Tierra cuando me molesta o me ve haciendo cosas personales

Me bañe , me puse el uniforme me peine, y fui a donde esta mi madre Neherenia

Buenos días mama

Buenos días Príncipe Darien otra vez me dijieron príncipe lo que no me gusta que me digan

Termine de desayunar y me fui a la preparatoria y me sorprendi de algo que parecía un sueño

Me sente a lado de ella y la moleste porque llego 5 minutos antes que yo

Oye cabeza de chorlito tu llegando temprano esto es un milagro die porque parecía un milagro

No te burles me dijo y justo llego la señorita Mónica

Fin del pov

En la empresa de mi mama

No puede ser dijo Serenity

Yo te puedo ayudar amiga si quieres puedo salvar tu empresa

Me puedes ayudar

Si te puedo ayudar pero esto le costara a tu hija Serena

Mi hija dijo preguntando

Si tu hija y mi hijo Darien se casan la otra semana te ayudo a salvar tu empresa que dices aceptas o no

Está bien la otra semana se casan

Ya llegue mama dije llegando y vi a mi mama muy seria ¿mama¿

Hija te vas a casar con Darien la otra semana

Porque mama

Perdóname pero mañana compraremos el vestido que usaras la otra semana

Me fui llorando y me quede dómida

en otra casa

pero mama no me voy a casar con ella nunca

te casaras con ella la otra semana

pero mama y se fue muy enojado a su habitación e igual que Serena serró la habitación con llave y seguro y se durmió.

 **Aquí esta el siguiente y dejen los comentarios**


	4. preparativos para una boda

**Nota: solo cuando pueda los subiré**

 **Capitulo 3: preparativos para una boda**

Ya ha pasado 5 días de la noticia de la boda Serena y Darien ya no se molestan , llegan al mismo tiempo y no se hablan

Porque ya no se molestan pregunto Mina

Están muy callados dijo Amy

Están llegando al mismo tiempo dijo Haruka

Que no se han enterado Serena y Darien se van a casar dijo Lita

Todas dijeron ¡queeeeee¡

Pobrecita de Serena tendrá que estar con Darien mucho tiempo dejo Hotaru

Y poque se casan pregunto Rei

Porque la empresa de la mama de Serena casi queda en bancarrota dijo Setsuna

Vamos a ayudar a Serena en su boda dijo Michiru

Los 2 dias pasaron rápidos y ya en la noche Serena se estaba maquillando para ir a su boda

(Llevaba el vestido del sueño cuando Darien termina con ella)

1 hora después se acabo la boda y se fueron

Serena y Darien tuvieron que dormir en la misma habitación porque sus mamas les dijeron que durmieran juntos pero desobedecieron y Serena mando a dormir a Darien en sofá que está en la habitación pero 1 hora después sus madres los descubrieron y los mandaron a dormir juntos

Al día siguiente discutieron mucho:

Si algún día te llegas a cercar a mi te ira muy mal dijo Serena

Pues yo nunca tendré relaciones con una niña tonta como tu

Eso espero y se fue a bañar en su ahora nueva casa

Ella estaba llorando que ni se dio cuenta que Darien escucho todo lo que ella había dicho

20 minutos después salió del baño con una toalla rosada sin darse cuenta que Darien la vio hasta que el izo ruido y ella se asusto y le lanzo una almohada

Eres un tonto vete de aquí dijo Serena y el se fue y ella siguió llorando

Después de 1 hora ella se fue a ver a MINA Y LAS 2 SE FUERON A LA TIENDE DE Andrew y jugaron el juego de sailor v hasta las 6 de la tarde

Serena regreso comió algo y se fue a bañar

Darien recién se había vestido cuando ella llego y se metió a bañarse

10 minutos después ella se fue a dormir pero el todavía estaba despierto y no quería que la viera con el piyama que Mina le regalo por regalo porque era muy transparente y dejaba ver mucho de lo que ella no quería que el viera.

A la hora que sales ella todavía llevaba la toalla el sabia que ella ya estaba vestida, las luces estaban a pagadas y el quito la toalla y ella se dio la vuelta para que no la viera y el la beso y ella se sorprendió


	5. pasion

Capitulo 4: pasión

Darien le comenzó a quitar la ropa a Serena pero ella se movía mucho y le dijo

Darien estas borracho déjame dijo Serena

No te dejare esta es mi venganza por haberme casado contigo dijo Darien

Darien déjame esta es mi primera vez déjame por favor

Pues que lastima pero esta es mi venganza dijo Darien sin hacerle caso a Serena

Entonces pasaron media hora y ya estaban sin ropa entonces el recién iba comenzar su juego y entro en ella y Serena grito de dolor y se desmayo

Al día siguiente ella estaba profundamente dormida él se despertó y se fue a bañar pasaron 20 minutos el se vistió y ella seguía durmiendo así que decidió despertarla y Serena le dijo que la deje dormir 3 minutos mas y él se rio hoy es lunes

Cabeza de chorlito ya despierta o llegaras tarde a clases dijo el riéndose porque ella se levanto y parece que recordó lo de anoche porque se tapo con las sabanas y le dijo que salga y él se fue a clases y ella salió a las 7:50 am pero se sentía cansada.

Pero en el camino se encontró con Mina caminando

Hola Mina (dato curioso hace meses atrás las chicas se fueron de viaje y al paso del tiempo quedaron embarazadas)


	6. recuerdos

En este capítulo se sitúa a 5 meses a tras cuando ellas quedaron embarazadas por un accidente

Capitulo 5: recuerdos

Serena

Las chicas y los chicos nos fuimos a un viaje porque se termino el año escolar pero como remodelarían la preparatoria regresamos el 10 de agosto

Como era un hotel cerca de la playa nos toco dormir con los chicos en una habitación por separada en el hotel pero diré las parejas que nos tocaron porque Rei las eligió así:

Rei duerme en la misma habitación con Seiya

Amy con Taiki

Lita con Andrew

Hotaru con Zafiro (Zafiro es 1 año mayor que nosotras)

Setsuna con Rubeus (que también es un año mayor)

Mina con Yaten

Michiru con Haruka

Y yo con Darien así que cuando nos casamos no era la primera vez que dormíamos juntos

Así en Mayo un 29 de septiembre Setsuna quedo embarazada y Michiru un 6 de mayo

También un 6 de junio Hotaru quedo embarazada y Amy un 10 de junio

Así Rei también un 17 de julio embarazada y Lita un 5 de julio

Así un 22 de agosto Mina también quedo embarazada pero ya habíamos regresado a clases

Así fue todo hasta hoy dije


	7. noticias buenas y malas

Capitulo 6: noticias buenas y malas

Por fin llegamos dijo Mina

La maestra nos regaño pero entramos

Hoy si llegaste tarde cabeza de chorlito dijo Darien burlándose de mí

Porque alguien no me despertó a tiempo dije porque el ya estaba despierto y no me despertó

Oye intente despertarte pero dijiste que te deje dormir tres minutos mas pero te di diez minutos dijo mirándome pero yo estaba muy roja

No preste atención a clases porque estaba recordando lo que paso la noche anterior corrección lo que me hizo ayer pero me gusto lo que hizo pero no recuerdo bien lo que paso me dije un poco roja

Oye cabeza de chorlito que estas pensando te estás poniendo roja me pregunto, que estas pensando o…que pensamientos te están pasando por tu mente me dijo y no supe que decir

Pues…

Sonó el timbre de receso fui salvada por la campana, las chicas y los chicos no reunimos y comenzamos hablar

Chicas dijo Mina muy feliz, saben Yaten y yo nos vamos a casar la otra semana que feliz estoy

Chicas dijo REI muy triste, mi abuelito está enfermo y está en el hospital dijo Rei muy triste

Chicas dijo Haruka, saben Michiru va a tener 1 niña y 1 niño y dijimos queeeee

Setsuna dijo, en cambio yo voy a tener 1 niña

Chicas dijo Hotaru llorando, mi papa se va de viaje durante 2 años dijo y nos dio mucha lástima porque cuando Hotaru tenía 4 años su mama murió

Saben Rei y yo somos novios dijo Seiya

Llegaron Zafiro y Rubeus nos trajeron los pasteles dijimos todos y nos repartimos los pasteles cuando probé el de chocolate me dio ganas de vomitar y me fui al baño cuando regrese me preguntaron lo que paso y no les respondí pasaron las horas y me fui a la farmacia a comprar un test de embarazo llegue a la casa lo leí y espero 2 minutos cuando vi me quería desmayar ¡dio positiva! Justo escuche que abrían la puerta lo guarde en mi bolsillo y Darien pregunto qué estaba haciendo

Nada, tu y yo tenemos que hablar le dije seria

De que me pregunto el muy cínico con la sonrisa que utiliza para molestar

Lodelanocheanterior le dije muy rápida pero el contesto lo siguiente

De eso hablabas, no quieres volver a repetirlo me dijo Darien molestando

Pues no para tu información estoy muy enojada contigo le dije pero no era verdad pero no fue lo que paso ayer lo que pasa es lo del embarazo

Y por que estas enojada conmigo me pregunto y yo lo único que hice fue preguntarle

Oye si tú tuvieras una amiga y en una noche la dejaste embarazada que harías te quedarías con ella por el bebe aunque no la ames le pregunte

…hubo silencio y no respondió

Por que preguntas eso me dijo después de quedarse callado

Porque … em…bueno yo … pensaba … que lo …de ayer… como lo explico dije muy rápida la frase estoyembarazada

Que dijiste dijo el sin entender la última frase que dije yo me cai en la cama y el se sentó a lado mío y me dijo que lo vuelva a repetirlo y se lo dije de nuevo pero con lo ojos cristalizados de lagrimas y le dije

Darien … estoy embarazada termine de decir la frase y no me di cuenta pero las lagrimas salieron y el me dijo algo que me sorprendió

Por eso la pregunta verdad me dijo enojado y lo de la pregunta si, me quedaría por el bebe pero tu caso es distinto porque ya estamos casados y se dio cuenta que me fui a bañar después de 10 minutos salgo y voy a la cama y el va entrando por la puerta parece que él se fue a otra habitación a bañarse nos fuimos a dormir yo en la cama y él en el sofá

A las 2:30 de la mañana me desperté llorando y gritando

Noooooooooooooo dije y el se despertó

Que paso me pregunto y yo le dije nada y nos fuimos a dormir otra vez pero a las 3:00 de la madrugada otra vez lo mismo

Darien le dije podemos dormir juntos le dije y el asistió y nos dormimos al día siguiente le dijimos a las chicas y estas se sorprendieron

 **Nota: el sábado debí de subirlo pero aquí les dejo el capitulo si tienen dudad preguntarme**


	8. meses pasando

**Capitulo 7: meses pasando**

 **Les contamos a las chicas y se sorprendieron pero alguien nos acuchó sin darnos cuenta**

 **Esa Serena está embarazada de Darien dijo Beril**

 **Serena haré lo imposible para que te separes de Darien dijo Diamante**

 **Hay que hacer un plan para separarlos dijo Beril**

 **En la hora de receso en un lugar están Serena y Darien hablando**

 **Ahora que haremos le digo muy molesta**

 **Si quieres abortas al bebe y listo, seguimos con nuestra vida dijo Darien**

 **Qué te pasa , no te acuerdas que el profesor dijo que si abortas un bebe es como si lo estas matando le dije**

 **Solo era una broma dijo con una sonrisa**

 **Pues no sé si lo voy a odiar por como es el futuro padre le dije y siento que él me besa y no sé desde que nos acostamos juntos me siento muy bien a su lado o será por el bebe que nos tiene unidos**

 **Detrás de ellos 2 personas escucharon lo que dijeron**

 **Escuchaste Beril, Darien es el futuro padre del bebe de Serena dijo Diamante molesto**

 **No te preocupes dijo Beril**

 **Le dijmos a nuestras mamas y estas nos felicitaron por teléfono**

 **Oye Neherenia porque hiciste que nuestros hijos se casaran dijo Serenity**

 **No se pero ahora que averigüe Diamante está detrás de tu hija Serena y Beril detrás de mi hijo Darien hice que se casaran para unirlos y que tengan un hijo para mantenerlos unidos**

 **Ya entendí todo entonces hay que mantenerlos unidos dijo Serenity**

 **Pasaron 4 meses después**

 **Michiru se parece mucho a ti tu hija solo que tiene los ojos color rojo y cabello rubio dijo Setsuna**

 **Pero el niño tiene el color de ojos igual que los míos y el color de cabello es azul marino como el tuyo dijo Haruka**

 **Pero que nombre les pondrás dijo Amy**

 **Bueno lo hemos pensado la niña se llamara Vicky y el niño Timmy, así fue lo que paso el 6 de mayo, el 29 de mayo nació la hija de Setsuna ella tiene el mismo color de cabello pero el color de ojos es de color miel y la llamaron Raquel**

 **Paso 1 mes después**

 **Oye sepárese mucho a Hotaru le dije solo que tiene el color de ojos azul como la llamaras le dije y me respondió se llamara Andrea y nació un 6 de febrero después de días nació la hija de Amy es idéntica para mi es una copia que solo el color de ojos es rojo como la llamaras dijo Rei Amy le dijo que se llamara igual que ella Amy**

 **Pasaron 2 meses**

 **Un día que llovía mucho nació la hija de Lita tiene el color de cabello café y el color de ojos es como el de Andrew y la llamo Patricia nació un 5 de marzo**

 **Después nació la hija de Rei es muy idéntica para mi ella es Rei cuando nació entonces dijo que se llamara Ray nació un 17 de marzo**

 **Fue un día muy caluroso cuando nació la hija de Mina es otra copia que solo le cambia el color de cabello a rubio y ojos rojos**

 **Y hoy todos están tan preocupados porque hoy nacerá mis bebes, bueno para mí fue difícil esto pero nacieron**

 **Serena como se llaman dijo Darien la niña tenía cabello color rosa y ojos rojos y se parecía mucho a mi y le dije se va llamar Serena pero la vamos a llamar de cariño Rini y el niño tenía, bueno es una copia de Darien porque tiene el mismo color de ojos y cabello lo llamaremos mmm… Darien se llamara Darien también estás de acuerdo le dije y entraron las chicas y no felicitaron y nos dijeron que eran muy idénticos nuestros hijos y nosotros.**


	9. 3 meses despues

**3 meses después**

 **El día de hoy he llegado a mi casa estoy muy cansada, ya ha pasado 2 meses tan rápido y me acuerdo que hace un mes estuve en el hospital encerrada, bueno les explico al día siguiente que habían nacido mis hijos yo me enferme y me dejaron internada pero todos los días llegaba Mina y le pedía un dulce porque ya me había cansado de comer la comida del hospital , mientras yo me comía el dulce Mina siempre me cuenta como están las chicas y sus hijos , bueno digo hijos porque la mayoría son niñas que solamente Timmy es el único niño entre el grupo ex cesión de mi hijo Darien ,son 2 niños y 8 niñas .**

 **Así fue mi primer mes en el hospital el segundo lo pase en mi casa con una alarma despertadora bueno les cuento después que Salí del hospital con mis hijos , Darien y yo nos fuimos a la casa pero a dormir para el día de mañana retomar otra vez las clases pero a las 2:30 am los bebes comenzaron a llorar y Darien y yo nos despertamos y fuimos a cambiar el pañal , después nos despertamos a las 7:00 am porque otra vez lloraban esta vez eran que tenían hambre les di de comer y los bañe luego me fui a bañar y a ponerme el uniforme de la preparatoria y me di cuenta que eran las 7:30 am entonces esperamos a Luna y Artemis que llegaran con su hija Diana que ya tiene 1 año de haber nacido bueno explico hace un año con nueve meses atrás en mi "casa" habíamos hecho una fiesta como todos los años bueno ese día Artemis llevo a Luna a su departamento y después de esa noche Luna llego embarazada al siguiente día mi mama no la despidió ella la quería mucho que no la quería despedir y así fue como tuvo a Diana .**

 **Y recién llegan les digo molesta ya que eran las 7:45 porque todos los días es lo mismo y ellos no tienen que ir a la universidad ya que ellos estudian en la tarde y quieren saber quien se hace cargo de su hija mi , mama se queda con su hija mientras los dos estudian ,Darien y yo salimos corriendo pero cuando eran las 7:55 vimos que todos los chicos y chicas estaban corriendo para llegar porque siempre los bebes les hacían llegar tarde y cuando subíamos a las escaleras el día de hoy nos tropezamos todos excepción Amy y Taiki que como iban primeros no se tropezaron bueno Darien yo casi llegamos atrasados a decir verdad solo Amy , Taiki, Darien y yo logramos cruzar a tiempo la puerta ya que los otros se habían quedado discutiendo y los retaron bueno así fue el día de hoy con mis hijos de 3 meses bueno cuando estoy con Darien me siento muy segura a su lado y también el día de ayer hicimos una prueba y hoy nos la entregaron yo como estaba sentada alado de Darien nos preguntábamos las respuestas de las preguntas que no sabíamos y fue hacia como sacamos un hermoso 50 puntos en la lección bueno no les echo la culpa a los bebes aunque la tuvieron porque lloraban a cada rato y no podíamos estudiar y también estoy empezando a sentir algo por Darien no sé si me estoy enamorando o será que todavía lo odio .**

 **Bueno estoy de regreso con la historia parece que Serena está sintiendo algo por Darien y está muy confundida pobres ahora están muy arrepentidos por ser padres jóvenes en el siguiente capitulo hablara de las chicas.**


	10. 2 años despues, viajes de las chicas

Capitulo 10: 2 años después, viajes de las chicas

Martes 2 de agosto del 2009

Una hermosa pareja están con sus dos hijos de 2 años en el parque hasta que la rubia pregunta

Darien ha pasado dos años y nuestros hijos están muy traviesos dijo Serena al ver que sus hijos se estaban peleando por dulces y el solo se ríe recordando cuando Serena y el eran niños se peleaban por todo y dijo será mejor que volvamos Serena recuerda lo que siempre hacen las chicas para los cumpleaños.

Cuando llegaron la fiesta empezó hasta que las chicas dijeron

Serena pov

Las chicas dijeron

Saben algo chicas dijo Mina muy feliz el viernes de esta semana me voy a estados unidos a la ciudad de los Ángeles para ser modelo dijo Mina y entonces dijo y el contrato es por un año dijo triste mientras veía como su hija Carola como jugaba con los demás.

Entonces dijo Amy yo tengo que ir a Inglaterra a seguir estudiando para seguir estudiando dijo Amy mientras veía a su hija Amy comiendo un poco de dulces será por 2 años y me iré el día jueves de esta semana dijo triste

Entonces dijo Lita me invitaron a Paris para trabajar en una escuela de cocina de medio tiempo dijo Lita y miraba a su hija Patricia que jugaba con Carola será por 1 año y me iré el día de mañana dijo triste

En cambio yo dijo REI tengo que ir a California porque me han contratado para ser actriz dijo feliz pero me tengo que ir el sábado de esta semana dijo mientras veía a su hija Ray que estaba con Raquel jugando

Haruka y yo tenemos que ir a la ciudad de Rosario en argentina dijo Michiru el tiene que enseñar a jóvenes como conducir en una carrera de autos y yo un concierto de violín será por 1 año y me voy el jueves dijo Michiru mientras los dos veían a Timmi y a Vicki

Yo tengo que ir de viaje porque me contrataron en una empresa para trabajar de secretaria en Chiclayo en Perú será por 2 años y me voy mañana dijo mientras veía a su hija Raquel

Me llamaron desde Italia para trabajar de actriz en Florencia dijo será por 2 años y me iré el domingo de esta semana dijo triste mientras veía a su hija Andrea

Después las chicas se fueron Darien y yo fuimos a dejar a dormir a los niños ya que estaban dormidos los vimos nos fuimos y nos besamos y nos fuimos a dormir

Darien pov

Las chicas dijeron

Saben algo chicas dijo Mina muy feliz el viernes de esta semana me voy a estados unidos a la ciudad de los Ángeles para ser modelo dijo Mina y entonces dijo y el contrato es por un año dijo triste mientras veía como su hija Carola como jugaba con los demás.

Entonces dijo Amy yo tengo que ir a Inglaterra a seguir estudiando para seguir estudiando dijo Amy mientras veía a su hija Amy comiendo un poco de dulces será por 2 años y me iré el día jueves de esta semana dijo triste

Entonces dijo Lita me invitaron a Paris para trabajar en una escuela de cocina de medio tiempo dijo Lita y miraba a su hija Patricia que jugaba con Carola será por 1 año y me iré el día de mañana dijo triste

En cambio yo dijo REI tengo que ir a California porque me han contratado para ser actriz dijo feliz pero me tengo que ir el sábado de esta semana dijo mientras veía a su hija Ray que estaba con Raquel jugando

Haruka y yo tenemos que ir a la ciudad de Rosario en argentina dijo Michiru el tiene que enseñar a jóvenes como conducir en una carrera de autos y yo un concierto de violín será por 1 año y me voy el jueves dijo Michiru mientras los dos veían a Timmi y a Vicki

Yo tengo que ir de viaje porque me contrataron en una empresa para trabajar de secretaria en Chiclayo en Perú será por 2 años y me voy mañana dijo mientras veía a su hija Raquel

Me llamaron desde Italia para trabajar de actriz en Florencia dijo será por 2 años y me iré el domingo de esta semana dijo triste mientras veía a su hija Andrea

Después las chicas se fueron Serena y yo fuimos a dejar a dormir a los niños ya que estaban dormidos los vimos nos fuimos y nos besamos y nos fuimos a dormir pero me di cuenta que en 2 años me enamore de ella de la cabeza de chorlito que sacaba malas calificaciones.

Nota: perdón por retrasarme aquí está el otro capítulo he estado muy ocupada y no he podido escribir pero también estoy pensando en la otra historia que hago y me cuesta mucho tiempo.


	11. capitulo once

Capitulo 11: sentimientos dichos, otro embarazo

Serena pov

Las chicas se fueron a terminar sus carreras pero durante esa semana Seiya, Taiki y Yaten se fueron de gira como los Three Lights pero las niñas y el hijo de Michiru no se querían separar y se pusieron a llorar pero fue muy tristes verlas partir a su carrera y yo quedarme sin carrera y criar a mis hijos que mas me necesitan pero estoy triste ya que yo quería ser cantante pero no podre.

Bueno ya tengo 18 años y el otro año paso a universidad y Luna y Artemis terminan la universidad este año deje a mis hijos con Luna y como todos los días Darien y yo salíamos corriendo para llegar temprano pero siempre llegábamos tarde y mis calificaciones ahora son de 90 puntos sorprendente verdad

Fin del pov

Serena y Darien se sientan en sus asientos y escuchan las clases pero al salir se quedaron congelados vieron a Diamante y a Beryl esperándolos y preguntando por ellos y prefirieron irse por la parte de atrás y Darien le pregunto a Serena cuando llegaron a la ex casa de Serena.

Serena no crees que Diamante y Beryl quieran hacer algo malo dijo Darien y recordaron

Flash back

Hace 3 años

Serena iba caminando y de repente Beryl la empuja asiendo que ella caiga en el lodo y empieza a llorar pero justo en ese momento Darien llega y la ayuda a levantarse pero cuando Serena llego a su casa se fue a su habitación ahuyentada a bañarse y él se había ido

Fin flash back

No creo, yo diría que ella quiere pedir perdón dijo Serena y recordaron

Flash back

Hace 10 años

Serena estaba despistada y el maestro le pregunta Tsukino dígame cuanto es 12 por 9 y ella no sabia y Beryl que estaba a lado le dijo es 72 y Serena dijo es 72 y el maestro dijo tiene que estudiar Tsukino y Beryl se rio.

Fin flash back

Yo no creo que haga algo así dijo Darien dudoso y le dijeron que si esa noche los niños se podían quedar con ella la mama siempre decía sí.

Serena pov

Pasaron los meses y justamente hoy 9 de diciembre no me quería despertar y Darien me despertó para desayunar e ir a ver a los niños ya que se acerca la navidad si ya se el tiempo pasa rápido pero después de haber tenido una noche de pasión con Darien hace una semana el día de hoy no quiero despertar pero directamente me fui al baño a vomitar y Darien me pregunto

Serena te encuentras bien y yo dije si cuando fui a comer lo que más me gusta en el desayuno me dieron nauseas y me fui y Darien pregunto Serena por tu mente no ha pasado la idea de que estas embarazada pregunto él y yo dije mejor me compro una prueba de embarazo.

Fin del pov

Darien pov

No sé porque le pregunte si está embarazada pero veo que ella sale con la prueba de embarazo en la mano y me dice salió positiva dijo llorando

Será mejor ir a la casa de tu mama y decirle dije y ella asintió y nos fuimos.

Serena, Darien ya están aquí que noticias querían darnos pregunto mi mama y la señora Serenity y le dijimos

Serena está embarazada dije

Pero de cuánto tiempo pregunto mi mama

De 1 semana dijo Serena mientras cogía Rini en brazos parece que no serán hijos únicos dijo y se rio pero mi mama nos trajo a la realidad

Serena, Darien recuerdan que se casaron obligados pues dentro de cuatro años ya no estarán casados porque se cumple ya el trato de salvar la empresa Tsukino

Fin del pov

Desde ese día Serena y Darien pasaban separados no se hablaban solo discutían como el pasado mientras que dos personas todo el tiempo veían como discutían y celebraban.

Nota:aquí les dejo el otro capitulo desde el siguiente empesara la real historia


	12. 4 años despues, empiesa la real historia

Capitulo 12: 4 años después, empieza la real historia

Mama hoy es el primer día de clases dijo Rini ya que recién iba ir a primer grado de la escuela igual Darien

Mama Chibi Chibi duerme mucho dijo Darien

Ya vámonos dijo Serena, Darien lleva a Chibi Chibi al kínder

Cuando dejaron a los niños al kínder y a la escuela, se fueron a firmar el divorcio porque ya termino el engaño para salvar la empresa de mi mama cuando regresaron a la casa Darien recogió sus casas y la dijo a Serena

Bueno no nos veremos más adiós Serena y se fue pero Serena se quedo llorando porque en realidad se había enamorado de él.

Después se había ido a inscribir en una audición para ser cantante.

Serena pov

Ya ha pasado un 1 año, me fue bien dentro de una semana tendré el resultado de la audición.

Mama las chicas vendrán dentro de dos día verdad pregunto Darien

Mama donde esta papa pregunto Rini

Y si no he visto papa dijo Chibi Chibi

El esta…en otro…país trabajando dije llorando

Mama estas mintiendo dijo Darien, mi hijo es igual que él me lee la mente

No estoy mintiendo, el está trabajando dije mintiendo

Mama podemos ir al parque dijo Rini

Vamos a divertirnos dije y salieron corriendo para alistarse y salir

Fin del pov

Darien pov

Descubrí que no soy hijo de Neherenia y sé que soy hijo de su hermana mayor que se llama Himeko y que Neherenia se había acostado con Armando mientras mi real madre estaba embarazada

Y decidí ir a su casa y ella me reconoció y me dijo

Hijo perdón por lo que te abras enterado pero sabes que yo soy tu mama verdad dijo ella llorando

Escúchame bien tú no tienes la culpa de lo que paso dije por qué no sabía qué hacer

Hijo dijo Armando porque has venido

Porque quería saber la verdad dije

Quieres hacerte cargo de la empresa verdad y yo asentí

Entonces deberías cambiarte el nombre

Decide que nombre quieres dijo Himeko

Ya decidí

Que nombre dijo Armando

Endymion así me ya mare en la empresa

Está bien Darien dijo Armando

Ya ha pasado un año y me pregunto que estará haciendo Serena y mis hijos

Mama, papa tengo que ir a Tokio

Está bien la debes de extrañar dijo Himeko

Me llamare Endymion y buscare la manera de acercarme a Serena y a mis hijos dije y me fui

Fin del pov

En el parque

Rini ten cuidado dijo preocupada y comenzó a leer el periódico y vio que decía "el famoso empresario Endymion Shields viene a Tokio por su otra empresa, y también a hacer negocios"

Pero en un descuido a Darien se le fue un juguete a la calle y el va cruzando y venia un auto y Serena se da cuenta y se va corriendo pero ya cuando lo había cogido el auto estaba para atropellarla y fue salvada por Endymion y el dijo ten más cuidado y Serena se queda sin respiración al verlo y el corrige sus palabras y dice tenga más cuidado y Serena murmura Darien y el niño dice mama que te pasa pregunto

Mama grito Rini quien tenía a Chibi Chibi cogida de la mano

Ya voy, disculpe pero tengo que irme adiós dijo Serena y se fue con los niños.

Serena siempre tan descuidada dijo Endymion riéndose y se fue a su departamento.

Nota: Darien se cambio el nombre verdad ya vieron la verdad que Darien nunca fue hijo de Neherenia, que mala fue Neherenia no se pierdan el próximo capítulo"Serena canta su primera canción".


	13. conociendonos por segunda vez

Capitulo 13: conociéndonos por segunda vez

Serena pov

Después de encontrarme con esa persona que se parece mucho a Darien me quede pensando es muy idéntico que solo el color de ojos es rojo

Mama ¿Qué estas pensando? pregunto Rini

En tu papa Rini dije triste

Mama, perdón por lo que casi nos pasa dijo Darien muy triste

No, tranquilo igual no nos paso nada dije abrazando a mi hijo

Mama, las chicas vienen el viernes verdad dijo Rini muy feliz

Si, vienen el viernes y también estas feliz porque también vienen sus hijas verdad dije feliz porque cuando yo tenía su edad las chicas se habían ido por un año y me quede sola con Darien durante 1 año y cuando regresaron me había puesto a llorar.

Mama, desde hace 1 año que no vemos a papa dijo Chibi Chibi

Si, cuando viene dijo Darien

Bueno…como… **no se me viene nada a la mente** el está muy ocupado y tal vez no vendrá hasta otro año más dije esperando que me crean ya que estos hijos míos salieron muy inteligentes igual que Darien. (Lo que está con negro es solo pensamiento)

No creen que es mejor que se vallan a dormir, es muy tarde dije

Es verdad ya son las 10:30 dijo Darien y se fue

Mama te puedo preguntar algo dijo Rini

Que pasa Rini dije preocupada

No me creo el cuento que dices que "mi papa está en otro país trabajando "y me puse muy nerviosa

Rini mejor ve a dormir o mañana no vamos al parque dije retándola y se fue a dormir y yo fui a dejar a dormir a Chibi Chibi ya que mientras hablábamos se había quedado dormida y me fui a dormir

Fin del pov

 **Paso un dia hasta que en otro lugar una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules estaba intentando controlar a su hija de 6 años que corría por todo el aeropuerto**

Carola ven te vas a perder dijo Mina corriendo y Yaten también estaba corriendo intentando controlar a su hija que tropezó con un guardia y estaba llorando

Carola si sigues así te voy a castigar dijo Mina

Mi mama me va a castigar dijo y se puso a llorar

Era una broma verdad Mina dijo Yaten mirándola muy enfadado

Si era solo una broma dijo Mina riendo y subieron al avión que los llevaría de regreso a Tokio

 **En otro lugar**

Mama dijo una niña de 6 años muy feliz

Ray no es hora de jugar o no llegaremos al avión, Seiya controla a Ray si mientras voy a comprar dulces

 **En otro país**

Vicki, Timmi vamos o no llegaremos al avión dijo Michiru viendo como se divertían

Si mama dijeron los dos

Por fin volveremos dijo Haruka

Mientras tanto en otra ciudad

 **En el avión**

Amy será mejor que duermas que dentro de horas vamos a llegar dijo Taiki a su hija

Es verdad debes dormir si quieres divertirte dijo Amy

Si dijo la niña y se durmió

 **En otro avión**

Patricia está dormida dijo Lita al verla que estaba muy dormida

No, te equivocaste está muy dormida dijo Andrew mientras veía a su esposa

 **En otro avión que estaba en medio camino para llegar a Tokio**

Raquel sigue dormida dijo Setsuna viendo a su hija que se movía mucho

No crees que es mejor que te duermas también dijo Rubeus

Bueno está bien me voy a dormir dijo Setsuna

 **En otro avión que iba también en medio camino para llegar a Tokio**

Hotaru, Andrea mejor duerman dijo Zafiro viendo que ellas no querían dormir

Andrea y yo ya nos vamos a dormir dijo Hotaru cogiendo a Andrea para irse a dormir

Nunca van a cambiar dijo Zafiro

Al día siguiente a las 8 de la mañana

Tienen suerte que hoy no tengan clases por junta de curso y Chibi Chibi porque están remodelando el kínder dijo Serena

Mama ya vamos al aeropuerto gritaron en coro los niños

Está bien ya vamos dijo Serena

 **En el aeropuerto**

Apostemos dijo Mina

Que quieres apostar dijo Setsuna

Quien cree que Serena cambio de peinado dijo Mina y Rei, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna apostaron que si cambio de peinado Y Mina, Haruka, Lita, Amy dijeron que no a cambiado entonces vieron que Serena vino corriendo hasta ellas y dijo

Hola chicas dijo Serena con su peinado de 2 odangos y Mina dijo ganamos y vieron a Rini que tenía el mismo peinado (que es el mismo del anime que ella utiliza) y después a Chibi Chibi que llevaba dos odangos en forma de corazón y se parecía a Serena y luego a Darien que no había cambiado pero cada dia se parecían mucho a Darien.

Serena nos hemos enterado que tu el dia de mañana vas a cantar verdad pregunto Rei

Si, ¿Cómo se enteraron? pregunto Serena

En el aeropuerto dijeron que ibas a cantar el dia de mañana dijo Amy

Creo que es mejor que vallan a descansar a sus casas chicas y mañana vallan al concierto que es a las 8:30 de la noche y antes de ir al concierto vallan a mi casa que les voy a repartir los boletos dijo Serena y todas se fueron.

Mama vamos al parque como dijiste ayer dijo Chibi Chibi

Es que vamos al parque dijo Serena mientras manejaba el auto

Sii dijeron los niños en coro

Cuando llegaron los 3 empezaron a jugar en los juegos y Serena estaba vigilando que estaba vez no se vallan ala calle hasta que ella saca una revista y empieza a leerla y decía **"Endymion Shields se lo ha visto con la señorita Beryl Black en un restaurante"** hasta que escucha que Chibi Chibi empieza a llorar porque se le había caído.

Chibi Chibi dijo Serena preocupada pero vio que alguien estaba con Chibi Chibi

¿Quién es usted dijo Serena

Tranquila dijo y se levanto con la niña y se la entrego

Primero madre descuidada que el hijo casi le atropella un auto y ahora la niña se cae ¿no cree que debe ser mas responsable dijo Endymion

No puede ser dijo ella y en su mente dice **no es el tiene ojos rojos y Darien tiene ojos azules**

Disculpe es que estoy muy cansada porque hoy tuve que ir al aeropuerto a recibir a mis amigas que llegaron de viaje

¿Cuál es su nombre cabeza de…y se quedo callado ¿Cuál es su nombre? dijo intentando cambiar la frase

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y ¿Cuál es su nombre? dijo Serena

Mi nombre es Endymion Shields mucho gusto Serena

¿Cuántos años tienes? dijo Serena

Tengo 22 años Serena dijo Endymion y ¿cuántos años tienes

Tengo 22 años dijo Serena

Y ¿Cuántos años tienen tus hijos? dijo Endymion y en ese momento los niños se acercaron

Mama vamos al restaurante tengo hambre dijo Rini

Un momento dijo Serena

Ella es Serena solamente le decimos Rini de cariño y tiene 6 años si se es algo raro que tenga el cabello rosa y ojos rojos pero no tu burles que salió a así y tampoco te sorprendas que se parece mucho a mi y eso que la tuve a los 16 años dijo serena

El es Darien tiene también 6 años y se parece mucho a su papa dijo ella intentando estar feliz

Ella es Chibi Chibi y tiene 3 años y la tuve a los 19 años dijo ella recordando que para ese tiempo estaba peleando con Darien porque se iban a separar .

Darien pov

Iba caminado por el parque donde me encontré a Serena y me sorprendí que otra vez ella estuviera ahí leyendo una revista y vi que Chibi Chibi se había caído

¿Quién es usted dijo Serena

Tranquila dije y me levante con Chibi Chibi y se la entregue

Primero madre descuidada que el hijo casi le atropella un auto y ahora la niña se cae ¿no cree que debe ser mas responsable dije

No puede ser dijo ella

Disculpe es que estoy muy cansada porque hoy tuve que ir al aeropuerto a recibir a mis amigas que llegaron de viaje **se me había olvidado que hoy llegaban las chicas**

¿Cuál es su nombre cabeza de…y me quede callado ¿Cuál es su nombre? Dije intentando cambiar la frase para que no se diera cuenta que soy yo

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y ¿Cuál es su nombre? dijo Serena

Mi nombre es Endymion Shields mucho gusto Serena

¿Cuántos años tienes? dijo Serena **que ahora viene el interrogatorio**

Tengo 22 años Serena dije y ¿cuántos años tienes

Tengo 22 años dijo Serena

Y ¿Cuántos años tienen tus hijos? dije ya sabiendo la respuesta y en ese momento los niños se acercaron

Mama vamos al restaurante tengo hambre dijo Rini

Un momento dijo Serena

Ella es Serena solamente le decimos Rini de cariño y tiene 6 años si se es algo raro que tenga el cabello rosa y ojos rojos pero no tu burles que salió a así y tampoco te sorprendas que se parece mucho a mi y eso que la tuve a los 16 años dijo serena **yo ya sabía eso y también quería mucho a mi hija por su cabello que es rosado**

El es Darien tiene también 6 años y se parece mucho a su papa dijo ella **si se parece mucho a mi**

Ella es Chibi Chibi y tiene 3 años y la tuve a los 19 años dijo ella **recordé que para ese tiempo estaba peleando con Serena porque nos recordaron la triste realidad.**

Serena pov

Bueno será mejor que se vallan al restaurante dijo Endymion

Si dijo Serena disculpa Endymion ¿me podrías dar tu número de teléfono? Dije y nos dimos nuestro número de teléfono y antes de irnos dijo

Usted va a cantar mañana verdad Serena pregunto Endymion

Si, mañana cantare

Entonces no me perderé el concierto dijo él y se despidió de los niños y de mi y nos fuimos al restaurante

Fin del pov


	14. un ángel llora, la primera canción de Se

Capitulo 14: un ángel llora, la primera canción de Serena

1 día después

Mama despierta dijo Rini muy feliz

Cinco minutos más dijo Serena media dormida

Los niños se ríen

Mama hoy es tu concierto dijo Darien y Serena se levanta como una bala y se va a bañarse

Creo que no debimos a verle dicho lo del concierto dijo Chibi Chibi

Después de media hora

Niños vamos de compras dijo Serena y los niños se fueron

Rini se compro un vestido rosado con unos zapatos de color blancos, Chibi Chibi se compro un vestido de color amarillo con zapatos blancos y Darien se estaba durmiendo porque se demoraban demasiado y Serena se compro un vestido de color celeste con zapos blanco y eran las 3:30 de la tarde .

Mama que canción cantaras dijo Rini

Un ángel llora dijo Serena hasta que llego las 8:30 de la noche

Serena pov

Cuando Salí al escenario me presentaron y dije

Esta canción está dedicada a una persona que se fue y me dejo sola ,el destino es asi y no pude evitarlo el tema es un ángel llora

Las flores ya no llegan  
el poema se acabo,  
lo que un día fue amor en amargura se volvio.

Ella quiere regresar  
el tiempo que paso, para poder revivir  
los placeres del ayer.

Ya no puede ver las cosas igual  
porque en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo,  
ya el océano ha perdido su color azul  
las estrellas miran, la luna la abraza  
y un ángel llora.

Pasaron ya los años ya él se olvido  
de el amor que prometio,  
cuando la conocio  
entra a la habitación, y en la cama él la vio  
toca su cuerpo frío la tristeza la mato.

Las flores ya llegaron  
el poema empezó,  
sobre una tumba fría él llora su dolor,  
él solo quiere regresar  
el tiempo que paso  
para poder perderse así  
en la hermosura de su voz.

Ya no puede ver las cosas igual,  
porque en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo  
ya el océano ha perdido su color azul  
las estrellas miran, la luna lo abraza  
y un ángel llora.

Termine de cantar llorando y me fui del escenario para esconderme y llorar hasta que siento que alguien me toca el hombro

Te encuentras bien pregunto Endymion

Si estoy bien dije triste

Las chicas están buscándote dijo Endymion

Has pasado 1 hora escondida sabias eso dijo Endymion

Pensé que había pasado solo 10 minutos dije

Bueno si quieres te llevo a tu casa dijo Endymion

No puedo irme sola en mi auto dije

Entonces mañana ven al parque quiero hablar contigo a las 7:30 de la tarde dijo Endymion

Está bien iré mañana dije y me fui al auto con mis hijos y me fui

Fin del pov

Serena nunca cambiaras dijo mientras el manejaba su auto y se fue a su casa, cuando llego él se saco los lentes de contacto de color rojos y se fue a dormir.

Rini pov

Mi mama oculta algo no crees Darien dije preguntándole a mi hermano

Si, tiene un secreto que no nos quiere decir dijo Darien

Ya es muy tarde mejor vamos a dormir y nos quedamos dormidos en nuestras habitaciones.

Fin del pov

nota: ya se fue corto perdón pero que sucederá al ir pasando los capítulos que misterios oculta la mama de Darien lo verán mas adelante.


	15. el cumpleaños

Capitulo 15: el cumpleaños de Serena, Rini y Darien

Serena pov

Hoy me desperté llorando porque hoy se cumple 1 año desde que Darien se fue.

Mama hoy es mi cumpleaños dijo Darien muy feliz

Mama vamos de compras si dijo Rini

Está bien pero donde esta Chibi Chibi pregunto Darien

Esta dormida pero ya la voy a despertar dije

Chibi Chibi despierta dije

Mama hoy es el cumpleaños de Rini y Darien ¿Cuándo viene papa? Dijo Chibi Chibi

Está muy ocupado pero ayer me dijo que les manda saludos y que dentro de unos meses puede ser que vuelva dije

Está bien, voy estar esperándolo dijo Chibi Chibi

Fin del pov

3 horas después

Vamos de compras dijo Rini

Si ya estamos llegando a la pastelería dijo Serena

10 minutos después

QUE SABOR QUIEREN fresa o chocolate dijo Serena

Claro que los dos dijeron Rini y Darien

Véndame uno de chocolate y 1 de fresa dijo Serena

Varios minutos después

Vamos a la dulcería dijo Chibi Chibi

3 horas después

Ya compramos todo dijo Serena

Ya son las 6:30 bueno mama cuídalos dijo Serena

Bueno Serena anda tranquila dijo Serenity

Rini dijo Diana

Diana como estas dijo Rini

Muy bien vamos a jugar dijo Diana

Media hora después

Buenas noches Endymion dijo Serena llegando al parque

Buenas noches Serena, pensé que no ibas a venir dijo Endymion

Estaba comprando las cosas para el cumpleaños de mis hijos dijo Serena

Hoy es el cumpleaños de tus hijos dijo Endymion muy sorprendido

Endymion tu y yo somos amigos así que estas invitado es a las 8 de la noches te espero dijo Serena

Serena tus hijos se parecen a ti dijo Endymion

Darien pov

De que querías hablar dijo Serena

Quiero saber quién es el padre de tus hijos dije **sabiendo la respuesta**

Es un secreto dijo Serena **que es un secreto, que mala**

Quiero saber dónde está el padre de tus hijos dije **aunque se la respuesta**

No te voy a decir dijo Serena **tampoco me dirá que mala**

Dime estas divorciada **dije sin darme cuenta lo que dije**

Pues si ,estoy divorciada dijo Serena queriendo llorar

Perdon si te hize de acuerdo de tu pasado

Ya son las 8 mejor vamos a mi casa dijo Serena

Está bien vamos a tu casa dije **porque tenía tantas ganas de ver a las chicas**

En la casa de Serena

Porque demora mucho Serena dijo Mina

Buenas noches chicas dijo Serena

Serena quien es el pregunto Lita

El es Endymion y hace unas cuantas semanas atrás me salvó de morir con Darien dijo Serena muy feliz

Como dijo Rei

Que dijiste dijo Lita

Bueno es que yo estaba en el parque con los niños y Darien intenta cruzar la calle y venia un auto y me lancé para salvarlo y apareció Endymion y me salvo pero me regaño dijo Serena al inicio feliz pero al final triste

Pero se parece a Darien no lo crees dijo Amy

Sí, pero Endymion tiene ojos de color rojo y los ojos de Darien son azules dijo Michiru

Mama dijo Rini corriendo

Rini ¿Dónde está Darien dijo Serena

Esta encerrado y no quiere salir dijo Rini enojada

Como dijo Haruka

No quiere salir y me grito que lo dejara solo dijo Rini llorando

Rini voy a hablar con él dijo Serena y se fue pero la curiosidad nos mato a todos hasta a los niños y vi que Chibi Chibi también quería ir y la cogí para que no la empujen y todos escuchamos que estaban hablando

En la habitación de Darien

Darien porque le gritaste a Rini dijo Serena preocupada

Es que hoy es mi cumpleaños y mi papa no ha vuelto dijo Darien llorando

Tranquilo me llamo hace una hora y me dijo que los quiere mucho dijo Serena mintiendo

Ya ha pasado 1 año que no lo veo dijo Darien llorando

En este año lo vas a ver dijo Serena sin pensarlo

Enserio ¿Cuándo? Dijo Darien muy feliz

Emm…no se pero será en este año dijo Serena, será mejor que salgamos que tenemos muchos invitados esperándonos dijo Serena

Mientras tanto

Cuando va a salir dijo Rini

Has silencio Rini dijo Ray

Ya van a salir dije y todos nos fuimos corriendo a la sala como fingiendo que conversábamos y Serena sale y nos dice

Ya va a salir, dijo Serena, no nos habrán escuchado verdad dijo Serena bromeando

No, no hemos escuchado nada dijimos todos en coro

Enserio pues no les creo dijo Serena viéndome

Fin del pov

Serena pov

Antes de salir me di cuenta que nos estaban escuchando y decidí ir a preguntar pero cuando salgo a ver que hacen les pregunto porque ya veo al sospechoso

Ya va a salir, dije muy feliz, no nos habrán escuchado verdad dije bromeando

No, no hemos escuchado nada dijeron en coro pero ya sabía quién era el principal sospechoso

Enserio pues no les creo dije viendo a Endymion pero mi mente estaba pensando "como dos personas se pueden parecer mucho "

2 horas después ya había acabado la fiesta entre risas y bromas, los niños todavía estaban despiertos y quedamos Endymion, los niños y yo conversando pero me sentí extraña como si quisiera que la noche no terminara pero ya eran las 12:00 de la noche y Endymion tuvo que irse y los niños y yo a dormir.

Fin del pov

Mientras tanto

Oye Diamante estoy saliendo con Darien dijo Beryl

Pero cuando si él no ha regresado dijo Diamante sorprendido

Tonto, Endymion es Darien el me lo dijo

Entonces ya es mi turno, como Serena ya no está casada será más fácil dijo Diamante

Bueno mejor hagamos un plan para destruirlos dijo Beryl

Darien pov

Llegue a mi departamento y recordé cuando converse con mi hijo hoy

Flash back

Darien dónde está tu papa dije

Esta en ESTADOS UNIDOS trabajando y mi mama me dijo que en este año va a volver dijo Darien muy feliz

Bueno ya es muy tarde y tienes que dormir dije y me quede pensando en que problemas me metí con el pasado que ahora me tocara los, igual Serena nos tocara pagar los problemas con el sufrimiento y me fui

Fin flash back

Serena, que les habrás metido en la cabeza a los niños dije triste y me fui a dormir

Fin del pov

Nota importante: ya no podre publicar los sábados pero intentare publicar los días que pueda. Pero que pasara más adelante, que plan estarán tramando Diamante y Beryl véanlo en los próximos capítulos porque no se cual de todos pondré el plan o tal vez secretos.


	16. mi primera cita con Endymion

Capitulo 16: Mi cita con Endymion

RINI POV

Rini estaba escribiendo en un diario:

Querido diario, ya ha pasado 3 meses de mi cumpleaños, hoy es octubre 1 del 2015, mama se está bañando, ya que va a salir con Endymion y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí con la mama de mi loca amiga Carola pero por suerte va a venir con su hermano Sammy de 3 años de edad, mi hermano Darien está dormido, mejor lo voy a despertar, ya son las 10:00 y no se despierta.

Darien despierta dije cuando entro a su habitación

Mama déjame dormir 5 minutos mas dijo Darien (se parece a alguien, no lo creen)

Despierta dije enojada

Que pasa dijo Darien despertando

Sabes, mama va a salir con Endymion dije feliz

Que dijiste dijo Darien levantándose de la cama

Lo que oíste dije feliz, mama saldrá con Endymion dije

No pueden salir, mi mama está con mi papa dijo Darien enojado

¿Porque te enojas? pregunte inocentemente

No pueden salir, eres una cabeza hueca dijo cruzando los brazos

Enserio entonces eres un ¡antipático Darien! dije sacándole la lengua

¿Qué está pasando aquí? dijo mi mama

No pasa nada dijimos inocentemente, aunque decíamos esto nuestras mente estaban en una batalla interna

Mama dijo Chibi Chibi

¿Qué pasa Chibi Chibi? Dijo mi mama

¿Es verdad que vas a salir con Endymion? Dijo mi hermana muy feliz, no sé porque no quiere mi hermano que mi mama salga con Endymion, no entiende que son amigos

Bueno niños a levantarse ahora mismo, hoy daré un concierto dijo mi mama

Fin del pov

Dos horas después

Mina cuida de los niños, entendido dijo Serena

Si Serena cuidare muy bien a tus hijos dijo Mina feliz

Cuidado se te escapa el secreto, entendido dijo Serena en voz baja

Bueno me voy dijo Serena

 **En el parque**

Endymion estaba hablando con Beryl

Deberías decirle la verdad a Serena dijo Beryl mintiendo

Sabes perfectamente, que no me puedo acercar a ella dijo Darien

Entonces, guardare el secreto, ya me voy dijo porque había visto a Serena llegando

Estarás muy arrepentido de no haberle dicho la verdad dijo Beryl

 **Mientras tanto**

Serena estaba llegando al parque hasta que se tropieza con una persona

Discúlpeme dijo Serena

No te preocupes Serena yo tuve la culpa dijo el joven

Diamante eres tu dijo Serena

Si ,Serena soy yo, como estas dijo Diamante

Muy bien dijo Serena, tengo que irme dijo y cuando se iba

Serena, tengo que darte algo dijo Diamante

Que es Diamante dijo Serena seria

Toma, es una invitación mañana es mi cumpleaños y quiero que vallas con un acompañante hombre dijo el

Bueno, no faltare, nos vemos dijo Serena y se fue corriendo

Buenas tardes Endymion dijo Serena

Buenas tardes Serena

Perdón por la demora dijo ella, así fue una tarde muy tranquila hasta que Endymion la llevo a su departamento

Endymion porque me estás viendo así dijo Serena nerviosa

No se dé que hablas dijo Endymion y la beso y Serena se quedo paralizada

Mientras tanto

Mina se había quedado dormida y en la habitación de Darien

Yo me voy de esta habitación dijo Darien enojado

Pues no te vas dijo Rini

No puedes irte, tu mama te va a regañar dijo Carola

Pues están en una cita y no puedo dejar a mi mama con Endymion dijo Enojado

Pues te quedas aquí y las niñas lo encerraron en la habitación pero él era muy inteligente se acerco al balcón de su habitación y lanzo una escalera hecha de sogas pero cuando llego las niñas ya estaban allí

Déjenme ir dijo Darien

Oye, hermano está celoso dijo Rini

Yo no estoy celoso dijo Darien

Celoso, Darien esta celoso decían Mina y Carola

Me voy dijo y las 3 niñas lo siguieron corriendo

Mientras tanto

Ellos estaban saliendo del departamento

Será mejor que me lleves a mi casa dijo Serena

Verdad, tenias un concierto hoy dijo Endymion

Te estás burlando dijo Serena

No dijo Endymion con arrogancia

Te confieso algo Endymion dijo Serena

Que pasa dijo Endymion

Te quiero decir que yo, cuando canto estoy demostrando mis emociones dijo Serena

Serena pov

2 horas después

Mina ya llegue dije

Serena ayúdame dijo Mina

Que pasa dije y vi que mis hijos se estaban peleándose, para mí es muy raro verlos peleados porque nunca se habían peleado

¿Qué les pasa? Dije preocupada

Es que…no siguió diciendo porque Darien le había tapado la boca para que no hablara

Mi hermano…dijo Chibi Chibi que ahora Darien soltó a Rini y le tapo la boca a Chibi Chibi

Esta…dijo Rini pero Darien le había vuelto a tapar la boca

Celoso dijo Chibi Chibi dejándome sorprendida

¿Celoso de qué? dije

Es porque saliste con Endymion dijo Carola

Será mejor que nos vallamos, nos encontramos en el concierto, adiós dijo y Mina se fue

1 hora después

Mama te queda bien ese vestido dijo Rini

Bueno llegamos dije y los deje con las chicas y como la ultima vez me presentaron

El tema de la canción es guardián de mi corazón

Como un día sin el sol  
Como una noche sin estrellas  
Así es una ilusión  
Que no puedes tenerla

Se despierta el furor  
Guardado en mi corazón  
Pero nadie me oye  
El silenció triunfo  
Otra vez me mudo 8recorde cuanto tiempo llore cuando Darien se fue)

Quiero curar mis heridas  
Pero no por encima  
Quiero quemar el veneno  
Para tener la verdad (quisiera no mentirle a mis hijos)

Así quiero sanar el cuchillo profundo  
Sacando lo gusanos  
Que me comen el alma  
Que me hacen llorar (quisiera que Darien nunca se vise ido para no tener que algún

día decirle la verdad a nuestros hijos)

Guardián de la puerta de amor  
Déjame entrar necesito tu calor  
Quiero acariciar mi estrella otra vez

Guardián de la puerta de valor  
Déjame entrar para decirle adiós  
Ya no aguanto más  
Lo que es la realidad (quisiera verlo aunque fuera una vez mas)

Por favor guardián  
guardián de mi corazón...  
de mi corazón...

Necesito tu amor  
Necesito tu calor  
Necesito mi estrella  
Guardián de la puerta déjame entrar (nunca pude decirle que lo amaba)

Guardián de la puerta de valor  
Déjame entrar para decirle adiós  
Ya no aguanto mas  
Lo que es la realidad

Por favor guardián  
guardián de mi corazón  
de mi corazón

Termine y se me salió una lagrima y me retire

Cantas muy bien dijo Endymion sorprendiéndome

Gracias dije triste

Endymion mañana es el cumpleaños de un amigo y tengo que llevar a un acompañante hombre ¿puedes acompañarme? Dije con carita de ángel

Si…te voy a acompañar, a qué hora paso por tu casa dijo Endymion, no se pero siempre que estoy con él me siento tan feliz

A las 9:00 de la noche dije feliz

Está bien dijo y se fue

Fin del pov

Darien pov

Me fui en el auto porque después del concierto nos quedamos un rato conversando y me dijo que nuestro hijo se había puesto celoso, no se pero se parece a Serena en el carácter porque siempre era así, celosa de todo, llegue a mi departamento donde hace unas horas estuve con Serena.

Me quite las lentillas y me quede dormido pensando en Serena y en los niños

Fin del pov

En otro lugar

Mañana es la fiesta dijo Beryl

Invite a Serena y me imagino que va a ir con Endymion

Van a caer en la trampa dijo Beryl

Mama tengo sueño dijo un niño de cabello blanco

Ya, vamos a dormir dijo Beryl

Nota: demore mucho pero no me maten, les dije que voy a estar ocupada pero ya actualice ¿Qué pasara en la fiesta? ¿el niño que apareció porque le habrá dicho mama a Beryl descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo


	17. la fiesta

Capitulo 17: la fiesta

Serena pov

Me desperté normalmente y me acorde que hoy dejaría a los niños con mi mama así que me levante me bañe, me puse un vestido de color rosado con unas botas de color rosa y en mi peinado unos lazos de color rosa y me fui a levantar a mis hijos

Rini despierta dije tratando de levantarla

Mama buenos días dijo Rini feliz y se fue a bañar y en mi mente automáticamente apareció siguiente parada habitación de Darien.

Cuando llegue estaba dormido profundamente, no sé porque pero me acerque a mi hijo lentamente y le acaricie su cabello negro no puedo negarme se parece mucho a el dijo mi mente y lo desperté.

Darien ya despiértate dije Y NO SE DESPERTO

Déjame dormir 5 minutos mas dijo

Bueno mejor voy a llamar a Endymion dije y como esperaba se despertó rápidamente y no lo puedo negar es idéntico a el

Mama, no llames a Endymion dijo Darien enojado

Era una broma, será mejor que te vayas a bañar que llegaremos tarde, igual sabes que me encontrare con Endymion en la universidad dije

Y ahora la más fácil de despertar llegue a la habitación de Chibi Chibi y la despierto

Chibi Chibi despierta tenemos que ir al kínder dije y se despertó y se fue a bañar.

 **20 minutos después**

Nos vemos en la tarde niños dije y vi como entraban a la escuela y me fui ahora a dejar a Chibi Chibi al kínder

Buenas días Serena dijo Molly

Tengo que ir a la universidad, Luna vendrá a verla a Chibi dije y me fui

Fin del pov

Serena llego a la universidad a tiempo y se encontró con Endymion y se sentó alado de el

Buenas tardes dijo Endymion bromeando

Buenos días dijo Serena

Pasaron las horas y me fui a casa

6 horas después

Mama te ves bien con ese vestido dijo Rini

Si te ves muy bien, pero no digo lo mismo porque iras con Endymion dijo enojado

Deja de estar celoso dijo Rini

Bueno espero que se porten bien con mi mama dijo Serena y se fue a la fiesta con Endymion

Darien pov

Estando en la fiesta me encontré con Beryl y me puse hablar con ella

Como esta tu hijo Beryl pregunte

Ya está mejor, la fiebre ya le bajo dijo ella

Viniste con Serena verdad dijo Beryl

Si, ella no sabe mi identidad así que no le digas nada dije preocupado

Tranquilo no le diré nada dijo y me tranquilice

Asi pasaron 4 horas hasta que Serena me dice

Endymion si quieres me puedes dejar aquí después voy a mi casa entendido dijo ella

No, nos vamos de aquí dije

Vamos, Endymion no seas malo tengo que hablar con Diamante y obligatoriamente me fui

Llegue a mi departamento y me fui al baño a bañarme y después me quede pensando en Serena y me quede dormido.

Fin del pov

Mientras tanto

Eran las 2:30 de la madrugada y una joven caminaba por las calles hasta llegar a su casa estaba muy cansada después lo que le hizo Diamante llego a su habitación y se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente

No recuerdo que paso dijo Serena levantándose de la cama con fuerte dolor de cabeza por suerte no habían clases y descansaría.

Serena se fue a Bañarse y se dio cuenta que en sus bragas había una mancha de sangre pero ella se quedo pensando si hace 2 semanas atrás fue su periodo ,no le tomo importancia y se baño .

Pensó en Darien y comenzó a llorar hasta que se quedo dormida

En el departamento de Endymion

Estaba pensando en Serena y en sus hijos, cuánto daño les estaba haciendo a ellos. y comenzó a llorar.

Nota: aquí volví a actualizar espero que sea de su agrado el capitulo espero sus comentarios ,estoy muy ocupada para seguir actualizando y necesito tiempo para ordenar pensamientos que hay en mi mente.


	18. descubriendo la verdad parte 1

Capitulo 18: descubriendo la verdad parte 1

Rini pov

Desde hace 1 mes que mi mama está muy extrañada, desde ese día de del cumpleaños de ese Diamante, no me agrada para nada, siento que quiere hacerle daño a mi mama, si ya no le hizo.

Mejor me levanto de mi cama para irme a bañar y luego despertar a mi hermano ya que el duerme mucho pero hay veces que tengo que despertarlo con la excusa "mama está con Endymion" pero lo malo es que se pone celoso.

Bueno que estará haciendo mi mama dije mientras me ponía el uniforme de la escuela consiste en una falda de color negra corta y una blusa de color blanca con una manga corta y en la parte superior de la blusa es de color negro con rayas de color blancas, tiene una corbata de color roja y una gorra de color blanca y al final de esta tiene una cinta de color negra.

Hermano despierta dije intentando despertar a Darien que este solamente me ignora, me _tocara cambiar la excusa_ dije en mi mente

Hermano sabes algo mi mama está con Diamante y Endymion dije y me reí en mi mente ya que se levanto rápido igual que yo también odia a Diamante.

Bueno hermano te dejo, voy a desayunar así que cámbiate rápido de ropa dije y me fui a la habitación de Chibi Chibi y ella seguía durmiendo y me sorprendí ya que mi mama siempre la tiene en su habitación, bueno solo cuando ya esta despierta Chibi Chibi pero ella está dormida

 _Mejor la levanto_ dije en mi mente y la levante ,luego fui a ver a mi mama y ella estaba dormida así que también la levante luego pasaron los minutos y me fui a la escuela

Fin del pov

Serena se estaba durmiendo en la universidad y Endymion la despierta

No dormiste bien ayer verdad dijo Endymion

Pero me dormí a las 10:00 pm dijo Serena

Señorita Tsukino no durmió bien verdad dijo el maestro

Bueno…es que dijo serena nerviosa

Creo que debería estudiar un poco mas dijo entregándole el examen

Endymion vio que serena saco 55 puntos en el examen de matemáticas

Deberías estudiar más Serena le dijo Endymion cuando salieron de la universidad

Pero…y cuanto sacaste tu Endymion dijo Serena intentando cambiar el tema

No me cambies el tema Serena dijo Endymion

Pero cuanto sacaste dijo Serena con curiosidad

Pues yo si estudie y saque 99 puntos dijo Endymion dijo retándola

No me regañes dijo Serena hasta mañana serena dijo Endymion besándola en los labios

Hasta mañana dijo Serena y se fue a su auto a recoger a los niños

Varias horas después

Voy a salir un momento dijo Serena

Si mama dijeron Rini y Darien

Darien mama algo oculta dijo Rini

Si ,mejor vamos a su habitación dijo Darien

Si recuerdas que en la habitación hay una pequeña caja fuerte que tendrá hay dijo Rini

Pues entonces vamos a investigar dijo Darien

Pero se necesita llave dijo Rini

Pues aquí esta dijo Darien sacándola del bolsillo de su pantalón

Cuando se la quitaste dijo Rini sorprendida

Hace 1 hora cuando ella se estaba bañando dijo Darien

Los niños abrieron la caja fuerte y encontraron unos documentos ( _imagínense de que será esos documentos)_

Que es esto dijo Rini sosteniendo los documentos

Déjame ver dijo Darien quitándole los documentos

Que pasa dijo Rini al ver que su hermano estaba sorprendido

Son documentos para un divorcio dijo Darien haciendo que Rini se sorprenda

Que estás diciendo dijo Rini que aun no sale de su asombro

Nuestros padres se divorciaron dijo Darien

Pero que están haciendo dijo Serena que había entrado a su habitación y se sorprendió de que tengan los documentos en las manos

Mama nos mentiste dijo Rini llorando

Porque no nos dijiste la verdad dijo Darien llorando

Fue porque… dijo Serena

Nota: perdón por no publicar durante todo este tiempo pero estoy muy ocupada ,aquí les dejo la continuación.


	19. descubriendo la verdad parte 2

Capitulo 18: descubriendo la verdad parte 2

Serena pov

Había salido un momento con Chibi Chibi a pasear pero de repente

-No está la llave dije gritando corrí hasta la casa lo más rápido que pude

Antes de abrir la puerta de mi habitación escuche

-Son documentos para un divorcio dijo Darien

-Que estás diciendo dijo Rini

-Nuestros padres se divorciaron dijo Darien

-Pero que están haciendo dije entrando a mi habitación y me sorprendí de encontrarlos documento en las manos de ambos

-Mama nos mentiste dijo Rini llorando

-Porque no nos dijiste la verdad dijo Darien llorando

-Fue porque… dije nerviosa nunca pensé que tendrían la llave

-Ya no te quiero mama dijo Rini y salió corriendo

-Rini dije preocupada y voltio a ver a su hijo que solo la miraba

-De verdad me decepcionaste mama dijo el también mientras se iba corriendo a su habitación

Después de eso los niños no quisieron hablar conmigo solamente salían de su habitación para desayunar, ir a la escuela, a estudiar, a cenar y siempre se iban a su habitación

Fin del pov

-Buenas noches Serena dijo Serenity

-Buenas noche mama dijo Serena abrazando a Serenity

-A qué hora vas a volver hija dijo Serenity

-No lo sé pero podrías quedarte con los niños dijo Serena

-Está bien Serena pero cuídate nos vemos dijo Serenity

-Nos vemos luego mama dijo Serena y se fue en su auto

 **Mientras tanto en la habitación de los niños**

-Ya se fue mama dijo Rini desde la ventana

-Si dijo Darien mientras leía un libro

-Bueno creo que deberíamos bajar un momento dijo Rini mientras miraba una foto de su familia

-Si tu quieres bajar hazlo dijo Darien mientras seguía leyendo el libro

-Oye...dijo Rini

Darien seguía leyendo el libro y estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

-Hermano! Grito Rini

-Que pasa dijo Darien asustado

-Me acompañas a la habitación de mama dijo Rini muy seria

-Y para que pregunto Darien con la misma seriedad

-Recuerda que no alcanzamos a leer otros papeles que había ahí verdad dijo Rini con su mirada de inocencia

-si ¿y? dijo el sin entender

Entonces Rini saca la llave sorprendiéndolo

-Como la conseguiste dijo Darien muy sorprendido

-te acuerdas que la semana pasada cuando llego mama y nos descubrió, ella enojada consigo misma la había lanzado antes de ponerse a llorar dijo Rini bajando su tono de terminar de decir la frase

-entonces vamos dijo Darien y ambos se fueron con cuidado

 **Mientras tanto…**

Serena estaba con Endymion hasta que de repente sonó el celular de el

Hola …. Queeee…voy ensegida dijo Endymion

Que pasa pregunto serena

Necesito regresar de urgencia al departamento…al parecer unos amigos entraron con la copia de llave que hay en la recepción dijo preocupado

Entonces te acompaño dijo serena

Los dos fueron rápido al departamento

Serena pov

Ya se demoro mucho dije sentada en la recepcion

Bueno voy a ir a ver qué pasa se me dije levantándome

Cuando iba llegando encontré la puerta abierta y entre con cuidado

Vamos Endymion acompáñanos dijo un chico de cabello rubio

Sabes perfectamente que estoy ahora con serena ¿verdad? Dijo Endymion

Pero ya muestra tu verdadera identidad, ya nos estamos cansando de decirte que dejes de ponerte lentillas dijo un chico de cabello castaño

Pero Darien deja de jugar con los sentimientos de serena por favor porque si le haces daño a mi prima veras de lo que soy capaz de hacer, te lo digo por los años de amistad que tenemos dijo otro chico de cabello rubio -¿Haruka? _No puede ser_ -me decía en mi mente

Y sin darme cuenta hice que la puerta se abriera y quedar abierta para que todos me vean y todos estaban observándome pálidos

¿Por qué? Pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos

Serena dijo EL-digo EL con mayúscula porque como pudo engañarme

No te quiero cerca mi ni de mis hijos dije comenzando a darme la vuelta y salir corriendo y siento que El me agarra del brazo

Te odio, te dije que no te acerques a mi dije enojada zafándome de su agarre corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar al auto y salir de ahí lo más rápido que pude

Fin del pov

Nota:

Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publique el capitulo anterior pero en mi país ha habido un terremoto el 16 de abril y por suerte mía estoy bien pero asustada luego de eso mi computadora le entro virus y ahora que es el regreso de clases y estoy muy ocupada pero aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que les guste nos vemos en le siguiente capítulo me despido adiós.


End file.
